Ghosts of Onyx
by AK74FU2
Summary: I'm going to rewrite the WHOLE chapter, rather than the beginning. Okay? No updates on this one. At least until the redone chapter is finished.


Ghosts of Onyx: Remake

**I've decided to make a somewhat copy of the my other failed story, but this one will not have any relationships early on. So, be grateful for that, I don't own Halo, so obviously I don't know all about Halo, so get off my back. But I know enough from other sources. Also, this one will be only in 3rd person. No "I" in it, because I do better when in that POV. Ok, if you still don't like it, then at least give some tips, advice, other stuff for me to get better at this. I was thinking about adding InFamous along with the story, but I'm not sure, I was only doing that to add more to the action, yes I do own the game InFamous 2 so I know more about it than Halo.**

_Forward Unto Dawn_

"Ugh" Chief said as he got up, "Oh, good, I thought I lost you too." Cortana said to him. "What happened?" Chief asked, " The Halo shook itself to pieces, did a number on the Ark, we made it through just as it collapsed" she said, while Chief looked to a jagged hole in the ship, "Well, most of us made it." Cortana said, Chief grunted and walked to the cryo room, some of the tubes were not functioning, but there was a few that still worked properly. Chief walked to a pedestal and he reached his hand around his head and took out Cortana's chip. He inserted it into the pedestal and Cortana's avatar appeared, "I'll drop a beacon, but it could take awhile, years even." she said to Chief. Chief was about to close the tube, "I'll miss you" Cortana said to him, "Wake me when you need me." With that, Chief closed the hatch and waited for the cryo tube to do its job. Soon, Chief was frozen in time, until he was awakened by Cortana, or by other means.

_New Marais_

Cole was running along the rooftops, hoping to catch the Beast before it took down New Marais, he had acquired all of the blast cores needed to power the RFI to finally defeat the Beast. But he knew the costs, he knew that it would mean he would give his life to save New Marais, sacrifice himself and just about every other conduit around the world: victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice. He spotted the Beast, who was once known as John White. It was taking down a building along with its occupants. Cole fired a missile at it, and that definitely got its attention. He dropped to a lower rooftop, and waited for the moment to attack, he should've attacked without hesitation, but he knew better than that. He always wondered why Nix betrayed him, but he pushed that aside, he knew what had to be done. The Beast was getting closer, Cole readied himself, waiting for the right moment. Then Nix came out, and attacked him, he lost his chance for a right time to attack the Beast, and now the Beast was already upon them. Nix took him over the edge, but Cole dispatched her with ease, he began his climb to the top of the building again. He got up, and fired a bolt at the Beast, and kept it up. Once it was weak, it had shown its weakness, Cole took out the RFI, and gave it everything he got, but something went wrong, it was charging too much, he couldn't take it anymore, and when the RFI exploded, a portal appeared right when the RFI did its job, Cole was pulled into the vortex. He blacked out as he was traveling to who knows where, he didn't know.

When he came to, he found himself on the ground, but there was a city, but it wasn't New Marais, it looked a hell of a lot more advanced than any city he's seen, then he saw a floating metallic ball came to him, it had a green light, as if it was an eye. _Greetings Reclaimer, I am Redeeming Fortune, a Forerunner AI, created to protect this world, and to wait for Reclaimers to arrive here. Who are you? I don't sense the predecessor gene inside of you, as if you never existed. How did you get here?_ it said. Cole stared for about 5 minutes until he was interrupted by the monitor. _Have I done anything that offended you?_ the monitor said.

"Oh no, I'm not offended, I'm just thinking, Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'm not from this universe, wait, what year is it?" Cole asked _It is the years 2557, Reclaimer._ Cole had a sharp intake of breath, _How am I in this years, I thought the RFI killed me._ Cole thought, "Well, is there a place where I can sleep, and maybe get some juice around here?" Cole asked the monitor. _I do not know what you mean about getting some juice._ the monitor said to Cole.

"You know, a place with a lot of electricity." Cole said trying to make it more obvious.

_Oh, there's electricity in most of the buildings, why?_ the monitor said confusingly.

"Just watch." Cole said as he walked to the building, he then summoned the electricity from it, when he was done, he felt like new again, despite the bruises and cuts he had. Now they were gone, when he turned around, he noticed the monitor had been staring at him with that impossible to read eye of his.

_How is that possible? A human having electricity flow through his body as if it were nothing bad, how can you do that? Even the forerunners never had that._ he said with shock.

"Well, thing is, I'm a conduit, a conduit is just a person, but with powers. A conduit gene can be dormant until enough energy is absorbed by the person carrying the gene. Then the gene becomes alive, bringing the carrier the powers." Cole said, basically knowing that he only told as much as needed. "Ok, I'm going to need that location to where to sleep, I'm tired." Cole said, even though he was juiced up.

_Oh, right. This way Reclaimer._ the floating ball said as it started its way to the rooms where the beds were. _I wonder how soft they will be, I'm gonna be stuck here for awhile, so I might as well get comfortable. _Cole thought as he made his way, following the green glowing monitor.

_Forward Unto Dawn_

Cortana has been counting down how long they were stuck inside the drifting ship. They have been like this for about 2 months until the sensors picked something up. She thought it was just another asteroid floating by, but the sensors ringed again. Annoyed, she swiveled the camera in the direction. She gasped, it was a planet, and it wasn't in any UNSC files, _A Forerunner planet_ she thought as she looked to the hologram saying activate. She knew she had to press it, and she did. The tube that held Chief started to defrost, and Chief's head began to move around. "Cortana, why did you wake me?" Chief asked her.

"We're nearing a Forerunner planet, and by the looks of it, we'll be entering in about an hour." she said to Chief.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Chief asked. "Hey it's not my fault that the sensors are getting slow, if they were working perfectly, you would have at least 5 or 6 hours instead of one." Cortana said with a hint of anger, barely any but it was noticeable.

Chief grumbled, and walked over to the pedestal and reached his hand out, he grabbed her chip and pulled. Her hologram disappeared, and the chip began to glow blue. Chief reached around his head and inserted the chip into the helmet. "Ah, it's nice to be back in your head Chief." she said.

"Are there any escape pods left?" Chief asked. "No, but there's one ODST drop pod left. You can use that." Cortana said. Chief was used to being in those things, they were dangerous, but they worked...most of the time. He ran to the armory to grab a few extra supplies, in case if he needed to fight his way out of something. When he got there, most of the weapons were scattered across the ground, some were somehow strapped in. Chief began his search for suitable weapons to bring. He found an MA5B and a M6I Magnum next to each other. Then he grabbed ammunition for them, he spotted something shining in his eye, he walked over to the little glinting object and picked it up, the barbell handle significantly told him t was an energy sword. His clipped it onto his leg, opposite to the magnum. He continued to search for about 50 minutes until he decided to head back to the pod. He stuffed all he had in it, and got in. "Chief, the ship is entering now, release the pod." Cortana said urgently. "I'm trying" Chief said as he continued to press the button, not working. "This pod has no power in it, quick, can you make my shield have an electric pulse to power the pod enough to release?" Chief said. " Ok, hold still." Cortana said as she began making his shield cause a pulse of electricity. The hum of the reactors intensified, then a tiny shockwave emitted from him, he pressed the button. The pod released, _I hope the drag chute still works._ Chief thought as the pod made its way down to the planet. The G's were too much for him, and blacked out.

_ForeRunner planet ground_

Cole has been increasing his abilities for when he face an uncommon enemy. Then he heard it, a loud boom. He turned around to find a meteorite falling down, then a second but smaller meteorite separated from it. The smaller one then turned and was heading straight for him, he had only enough time to duck before the supposed meteorite hit him, when he heard the loud boom from it hitting the ground. He stood up, and examined it, it didn't even look like a meteorite, more like a big metal egg. By the looks of it, it could be holding someone...or something in it. He heard groaning, he ran back to the place where he last saw the monitor. "Redeeming, there's a small metallic egg looking thingy over there." Cole said pointing to the smoke rising up from the directed area. _Well, why don't we figure out what we're dealing with, Cole_ he said. Cole had pushed the monitor as far as asking him to use his name rather than Reclaimer. When they got there, they heard a hiss. Then the door of the thing pooped off, making the door a sudden projectile. Then they saw him, a large man, with armor on that covered a majority of his body. Cole walked to him, but the man pulled a pistol from his hip.

"Whoa whoa, I'm a good guy, I'm human." Cole said with his hands up, he was wanting to use his electricity, but the guy was human.

_Chief's 3rd POV_

Chief was looking at the man who had a sort of metal club on his back. He had a scar under his right eye. He looks like he won't be able to withstand even the average UNSC soldier, but appearances aren't everything. He learned that the hard way. "Who are you?", "My name is Cole McGrath, Demon of Empire City, and the Saint of New Marais." Chief snorted, "Big name you got there". The man didn't seem impressed. "Yeah? What's your name?" Cole asked.

"My name is Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117." Chief said. "Well, that's a big name too." Cole snorted back. "Well, where am I?" Chief asked. _You are on the Forerunner home planet, Reclaimer._ a familiar voice said to Chief. Chief pulled his magnum out and pointed it in that direction.

"Wait, don't shoot Chief, that doesn't look to be Spark." Cortana said. Chief nodded, and waited until he saw the green eyed monitor float towards them. Chief stiffened, thinking it was a trap. _Have I done anything to offend you, Reclaimer? Your vitals have risen._ the monitor said. Chief calmed down, only a little bit. "Is there a place where I can sleep..." Chief said before he fell unconscious on the floor.

When Chief came to, he was out of his armor, he quickly sat up, and found himself to be in some type of medical facility. _Ah, you're awake Reclaimer, you took quite nasty hits during your fight with Guilty Spark, yes I'm somewhat depressed of him succumbing to rampancy, but it was going to happen sooner or later._ Redeeming said to Chief.

"Where's my armor?" Chief asked. _It is being repaired and refitted to gain top quality, to help you on your journey when you leave. Especially with Cole McGrath, he has been stranded here for two months, he was talking about this would be his way out. I sincerely don't blame him._ Redeeming said to Chief as he got up. "Ugh, I'm going to look for my armor. How long have I've been out?" Chief asked. _You have been unconscious for about two week, Reclaimer._.. "Two Weeks?!" Chief yelled. He got up, "Where's Cortana?" Chief asked, wanting to know where his friend is. _Your construct has already been repaired, and fitted to equal those of ForeRunner design._ Chief sighed a relief, knowing he wasn't alone. He noticed when he got up, his scars were gone, so were the plasma burns. He looked at the monitor questioningly, _You have been injected with micro-hurogok to combat diseases and bring you back to top quality._ Chief did know about hurogok, but he never knew that he would have them inside of him, flowing through his bloodstream.

"I want my armor back." Chief demanded the monitor. _Of course, right this way Reclaimer._ the monitor said while floating away, Chief followed him to a room where there were two curtains, one with his armor, and another he knew was Mjolnir but it wasn't his. "Who's armor is that?" The monitor turned to the armor. _That armor belong to Cole McGrath, he wanted what you had, so I augmented him, and made a duplicate of your armor, he requested, I only supplied it._ Chief grumbled, but he was glad that there was at least another augmented man was with him, but the other was not a soldier. Chief wondered how he would be during a fight. When Chief walked over to his armor, Cortana's avatar appeared, "you like?" Chief only nodded, Cortana laughed. "Why don't you try it on?" Chief wanted his armor back on, when he got it on he noticed small blue lines along his armor, "What are these?" Chief asked Cortana. "Those are what Redeeming said are Flatspace Tehcnology." Chief got confused at this.

"Hey I was confused too, but When Redeeming finished explaining it, I really wanted you to have it." Cortana said to him. "Well, what does it do?" Chief asked, still examining the so called Flat space.

"It's something that can help you out greatly, its technology can transport anything you want, to your direction, even a small vehicle. If you had this during the war, we would've won earlier, with a better chance since you would any weapon of choice for the right situation." Chief whistled at this, if he really did have this stuff, he would be able to win almost every battle that came to him.

"Where's Cole?" Chief asked, "He's napping, he has been training, and boy you are going to have to see what he can do." Cortana said. "What can he do?" Chief asked. "You will have to ask him..." "Ask me what?" Cole said interrupting them, "Chief wanted to know what you can do" Cole smiled, "Oh really?" Cole said before letting electricity flow along his arms. Bright blue arcs going along his arms. Chief just stared. _Excuse me Reclaimer, but you haven't chosen a mean of transportation yet._ Redeeming said the Chief. He turned," I forgot, well let's see what's in your hangar." _Right this way Reclaimer._ the monitor said to them, and they all followed Redeeming to the hangar where the supposed ships were.

When they got there, there were hundreds of ship, each easily dwarfing a frigate. One was a dreadnaught and a few destroyers, and two supercarriers. "Hmmm, what do you think Cole, Cortana?" Chief said. "I was hoping for the supercarrier, but Cole was more interested in the dreadnaught." Cortana said. Chief grumbled again, "Well, I was planning on a destroyer, you know, not too big, not too small." But Cortana wasn't having it. "Oh, no you need a lot of firepower, pick a bigger one, no destroyers." Cortana ordered. Chief groaned, he wanted the destroyer, but he knew he couldn't win. "Oh, alright, we'll go with the supercarrier." Chief groaned again. "Hey Chief, I'm going back for my armor, Redeeming says we can leave today if we wanted." Cole said, as he ran back to wherever his armor was.

Chief walked to the ramp leading to the interior of the supercarrier. He began his walk to the large ship, it was larger than a covenant supercarrier, which means that Chief would be able to get rid of the Covenant Loyalists easier. "Chief, we're ready to go, we just have to wait for Cole." Cortana said, as if on cue Cole came in, but he wasn't alone, the monitor entered the ship. _I have decided to join you on your journey, the sentinels and the others will be able to keep the city safe._ Chief nodded, "Ok, start the engines." Chief said, the engines started, even if they were on the opposite side of the engines, they could still hear the hum of the engines. "Hey Chief, what do you think of this armor I got?" Cole said, Chief looked to him, Cole looked like Chief but all black. Chief shrugged, Cole just stared at him, "Are you kidding me? Why aren't you surprised?". "Because Cole, I've seen many Spartans in my time, you are no different in looks." Chief said while chuckling. "Ok, Cortana, activate slip-space." . "Activating...wait...oh no, I can't abort the jump, we're being pulled in." Cortana yelled as the massive ship wasn't in her control anymore. The ship got pulled in, and when they exited, they came across a planet, _That's one of the planets used to survive the Halos._ the monitor said, "I'm picking up chatter, its faint, not enough to sustain contact, we have to go down there, and find whoever is putting off that signal."

_Planet surface._

Kelly has been trying for the whole day, trying to see if anyone would hear her. No use.

"Forget it Kelly, there's no one within a hundred light years in all directions." Mendez said to her, as he was sitting down looking along the horizon. Kelly groaned in frustration, she turned and sat back down next to Fred, "Ah, cheer up Kelly, we're alive, right?" Fred said, "Yeah, but what about Reach? What about Earth, are they still alive? Are they?" Kelly said. Fred knew he lost this round. Then they heard something in the distance, they saw a tiny black dot about fifty miles away, Kelly used her binoculars that were built into her helmet, she gasped, it was a pelican.

"This is Sierra 087, anyone come in?" Kelly said wit hope. "This is Sierra 117, I read you. State your location." Kelly knew who it was, _John_ she thought, "We are fifty miles west of your position, you can't miss it." Kelly said, she looked at the dot again, and she saw it was heading their way.

"Guys, looks like we're going home." Kelly said happily. She walked to Halsey, who was resting, "Halsey, wake up, John found us." Halsey woke up, "Wait, you said John?" she said, "Yes, it's John" Kelly said.

"Oh my goodness, I thought I would never see him again." Halsey said as the pelican came into view. It slowed, and began its descent, she saw through the cockpit window and sure enough, it was John.

Kelly walked over to the now landed pelican, the back door opened and out came Chief and some other Spartan she didn't recognized. She walked to John, "Took you long enough" Chief chuckled. "Well, when you've been in cryo for 4 years, it is pretty long." Kelly looked at him, "you've been in cryo for 4 years, why?" Chief looked at her. " When I destroyed the Flood, and the unfinished Halo, the ship I was in got split in half due to a slip space malfunction. I go into cryo, and crash landed on a Forerunner planet, make friends with this guy over here, which he is from another universe." Chief said pointing to Cole.

"Yeah, I liked the armor that Chief was wearing, so I asked the monitor if he could make me one, but don't worry, I've been...what was that word again?" Cole said, "augmented" Chief pointed out.

"Right, I've been augmented just like you guys, and I know how to fight, I'm no newbie." Cole assured them. "Good, that last thing we need is a Spartan needing training." Mendez said, obviously tired. "Alright, Chief, let's get back to the UNSC." Mendez said.

"Um, Mendez, I wasn't with the UNSC when found you, Cortana spotted chatter frequencies here, we went to investigate. Then here I am." Chief finished. Fred walked to him, held his hand out." It's good to see you again, Chief." Chief gladly took his hand and shook it. "I know, It's been so long since I've seen you guys." Chief said, he began his way back to the pelican, "You coming or staying?" Chief called out to the others. They scrambled into the pelican, with Cole entering last. He went in slowly, not wanting to run. "Hey, Chief, when we get back, I'm going to need some juice. So don't mind me taking electricity, ok?" Cole said to Chief. "No problem, Cole." Cole sat down, and Chief got into the cockpit, and sat down. He flipped a few switches and the engines began to whine, like they always do when they're getting started.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Fred said to Chief. "No problem." Chief said, Fred sat down, then noticed the blue lines along Chief armor. "What are those?" Fred asked, Chief looked down to them, "Ask Cortana, she's the one who know more about it than me." Fred nodded. Chief Lifted the pelican and flew off, _Reclaimer, I'm detecting extra life signatures on board your craft._ Redeeming said through the radio.

"Who is that?" Fred asked, "That's Redeeming Fortune, he's the monitor that helped us, he decided to go with us." Fred then kept quiet for the rest of the way there, if Chief didn't have a Forerunner super carrier, but Fred had a sharp intake of breath as he laid eyes on Chief's ship. "Is that the ship you came in? It's larger than a Covenant super carrier." Chief just chuckled.

Chief flew to the rear of the ship and went through the hangar doors. When he landed, a few hurogok came toward them, they started to inspect the armor that Kelly and Fred were wearing, they both looked to Chief. "Hey Chief, what are they doing?" Chief walked to them, "They seem disappointed about your armor, don't worry, I had Redeeming create copies of mine and Cole's armor. They're in the armory." Chief said, and watched them walk down the corridor, heading to their destination. Chief made his way back to the pelican, and walked to Halsey, "John, I'm amazed at the armor, I would love to inspect it, and what are those blue lines on your armor?" Chief looked to her, "Ask Cortana." Halsey nodded. Chief got up, and took off his helmet, he has dark brown hair, short cut. Pale blue eyes, filled with pain, yet courage. He has a scar under his right eye, small but noticeable. A large one across his left eye. "We should go to the bridge, I'm sure you'll have fun with the new toys I got, Halsey." Chief said while smiling.

Chief walked with Halsey, "John, have I ever told you, that you were my favorite Spartan? The one that makes his own luck, and that luck stays with him?" Chief looked to her. "Yes, Halsey, I have." Chief continued walking to the bridge, when he got there, Cortana's avatar appeared in front of Halsey, "Hi, Dr. Halsey. It's been awhile." she said cheerfully.

"Well, it certainly has." Halsey said back, Chief continued to his seat, he sat down. He looked out the window, and stared at the stars, wondering, hoping that Earth wasn't lost. He could've stayed that way, had not Kelly waved a hand in front of him. "Hey John, you in there?" Chief chuckled, "Yeah, just thinking." Kelly nodded.

"Hey Cortana, you mind activating slip space? We're on a schedule." Chief said to his friend.

"You got it Chief." she said, the portal opened, but it was a different color, Cortana was about to abort but they went through already.

"Cortana, why was the portal red?" Chief asked, "I don't know" she said, Chief rubbed his temple, "Chief, what was that?" he heard Fred on his chatter, "How am I supposed to know, Fred?" Chief said, "Chief, we're near the Sol System." Cortana said, Chief turned to her this time, "You mean our system?" he said.

"Yes, we're near it, you think we should go?" she asked him. "Yes we should go, besides, I'm not comfortable around here, because of what the slip space drive keeps doing." Chief said, he walked down the hall toward his room, when he got there, he found everything still in its place. "Home sweet home...for now." he grumbled, he started to take his armor off, when he got off every piece, he went into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, donned his sleeping attire. He got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

_Next day_

"Chief, wake up, you have to see this." Cortana said through the intercom, Chief groaned as he woke up, he looked around the room, it had its usual dull grey color, with a few orange glowing lights.

"Well ,might as well find out what the whole deal is out there." he told himself, he got up and took off his sleeping attire, got into his body suit, then his armor. It always felt like home when in his armor. Chief left his room, and walked down the hall to the bridge, when he got there, everyone was looking at videos, pictures of these strange things, like a huge green monster who always looked angry, a man dressed in red, white, and blue. Wearing a shield, with a star on it. Next was a man in tights shooting a bow and arrow with great precision and accuracy. Another was a women shooting dual weapons with also great accuracy. Then there was a man with blond hair, holding a hammer with intricate designs on it, and the man just then summoned lightening from the sky, "I could relate to that guy real well." Cole said, "No doubt Cole." Chief said surprising them all.

"Oh, we didn't hear you Chief." Kelly said. "Well, when you're a hyper lethal vector, you get used to it." Chief said. They all went back to watching the videos, one went back to the green rage monster crushing a tank like cardboard. "Damn, that guy is really pissed off, I'd hate to be the guy that did it." Fred said, Chief chuckled, "Now, this here is the Hulk, or when he's not throwing the mother of all temper tantrums, Dr. Bruce Banner, he was a scientists, in an experiment. The experiment went wrong, Bruce was able to get everyone out, but he was caught in the blast, the gamma radiation should have killed him, but it turned him into that. He's been on the run for a couple years, away from the military, wanting to replicate his DNA. The military wanted to do this because they thought they could use this opportunity to have an army of monsters at his control. All of the experimentations that were administrated on Bruce failed, he escaped all of them. Leaving the military with squat, but they soon quit and Bruce gained control of his power, when he did, he joined the Avengers, been a member ever since." Cortana finished.

"Next we have Hawkeye, or Clinton Barton, most call him Clint. He was raised by an abusive father and a mother who didn't care anymore. Soon, Clint and his brother Barney ran away from home, and joined a local circus. Clint had a tutor in firing arrows, his brother left to enlist in the army, Clint would've been in the army instead had not he declined. He set out, wanting to join the Avengers, but had a weakness for pretty women, and found Natasha Romanov, or Black Widow, she convinced him into villain work, but when he found out his wrongs, he left Black Widow and tried to prove himself, later he was allowed into the Avengers. Benn a member ever since." Cortana finished with that one.

"Another is Thor, the God of Thunder, he was born and raised in Asgard. His brother Loki, always had plots to befall his brother, but always failed. He can summon lightening from the sky, he has a very slowed aging, almost immortality, but not close enough. Has super strength, enough to crush steel like butter. He was banished to Earth, to be taught humility, soon after he learned humility and went back to being the god of thunder. Been a member since that event."

"Do you think I could go down there? You know, find Thor? I feel like having nice long conversation with him. Become friend, all that stuff." Cole said.

"Chief walked to him, "When we go down there, you won't be acting like a showoff, just act like a civilian. Only intervene when necessary." Cole nodded, " I can make Identities for you guys." Cortana pointed out. "That's a good idea" Chief said, "Hey Chief, It could be cool to act like brothers right?" Chief turned to him, "I don't know...sure, what the hell." Chief said, "Who should I be?" Kelly said.

"Um...I don't really know, maybe a sister probably?" Chief said, "That works." she said, Chief nodded, "What about you Mendez? Halsey?" Chief said turning to the two. "I know we're not going to be husband and wife, that much can be known." Mendez said, "How about cousins?" Mendez said

"Yeah, a black cousin." Fred said laughing, "Shut the hell up ass." Mendez said before slapping him upside the head, "Ouch, sorry, ok jeez" Fred said as he moved away. Chief walked to the hangar, with the others following, "Chief, I've found a farm near New York, it will sustain our needs, and don't worry about money, I siphoned funds from local mafias and the Yakuza." Cortana said, assuring them that she solved most of their problems. "How much?" Chief asked.

"About 500 million" she said sheepishly. Chief chuckled, "Good" he said. He began again to head to the hangar, he was welcomed with a pelican being prepped, and a warthog attached to the back. They were going to use that for a civilian vehicle. Chief walked to the pelican, opened the back and walked inside towards the cockpit. When he got in, he waited for the others to get in, once everyone got in, he started the engines. They headed to the place where the farm was at, and began to make renovations.

_2 weeks later._

Chief and Fred, along with Cole were riding in a civilian modified warthog, it had a hydrogen powered engine, no gas needed, only water, it was the most advanced and cleanest vehicle in the world. "Hey Chief, let's go to a pizza parlor, I feel like eating some pizza." Cole said to Chief, Chief acknowledged and turned off to find a pizza parlor, everyone besides them were looking at their car, some with curiousness, others with jealousy. They parked on a curb, they got out. When they got inside, they walked to the counter, "Yeah, I would like 2 pizzas, one pepperoni, the other will be one with olives, pineapple, and mushrooms." Cole said, Chief and Fred didn't bother, they were just hungry.

Chief found a spot, and waited for the others, then some guys walked in, they were the Avengers, well only the guys, Thor, Tony Stark, Steven, Clint and Bruce. When the Avengers saw Chief he turned. When they sat, Fred and Cole came up, "Hey guys, what took you so long?" Chief asked them.

"That line is long man. Don't blame us." Cole said, Chief chuckled, "Well, let's eat, then head back to base." Fred said. They were eating when a beeping went off in Chief's ear. He sighed, "Guys, someone's trying to steal our car." Fred piped up, "Again?!" he said a little loud. They got up and walked out, little did they know, was that Stark was listening to them, he furrowed his eyebrows, "Guys, you see those three men walk out?", "Yeah, I did. Why?"... "Because one said their car was being stolen again, gee I wonder what car they have that is being stolen again. I'm going to watch if there's any action." Stark aid as he got up and followed Chief and his friends.

Chief walked to a couple of goons, trying to hotwire the car, but they were failing at it. "Why are you trying to steal this car? It's just a car." Fred said, wanting to get rid of them.

"Oh, look boys, the owner of the car is finally here, why don't you give us the keys, and we won't hurt you." A goon said, obviously ex-military, fairly large, but easy to take down for the Spartans.

"We're going to have to decline, or we will use other means of removing you from the vehicle." Chief said, clenching his fists. Ready for a fight. "How about screw you AUGHH" Chief punched the guy in the jaw, making him fly into a wall. The next thug got dispatched by Cole, another had a wooden board in his hands, he hits Fred in the back, him not even flinching, turns around and roundhouse kicks him. The last guy had a knife, he lunged, Chief countered but got gut in the chest, he willed the nano colony to not repair the wound. When they were done with the goons, they got into the car and started it, most people stared at them, they did pull it off within 20 seconds. They left, but Stark was watching, went back into the parlor. "Guys, I saw those guys take out those goons in a matter of 20 seconds, I don't think that's possible" Stark said to them, "Damn straight." Steven said.

Chief drove toward the farmlands, with Cole and Fred, "Well, that was the least amount of action I have ever experienced in awhile." Fred said, "No kidding" Chief added. When they got the road they live on, they saw Kelly running along the road, Chief drove up next to her, "Hey Kelly, you still want to race? I bet I can beat you this time." Chief said, she smiled, "Bring it on.", that was the last she said, before going ahead of the warthog, they were catching up, but they were already at the farm, "Damn, I thought I could beat her this time" Chief groaned.

"Hey guys, I need to rest, wake me when there's a problem." Chief yelled out to the whole group, he walked to the house. When he got to his room, he found his armor still in the place he left it when he left. He sighed, no one went into his room. He looked at the clock, 6:47pm. _Perfect time to sleep _he thought as he began to take off his day clothes and go into the bathroom, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, the works. He then left the bathroom and got into bed, he was asleep within seconds.

**This is the end of Chapter 1, this damn thing wasted most of my weekend, but at least the guys who criticized me won't anymore, because this one is way more paced, and slowed down drastically. Review nicely, I'd rather have advice instead of criticism.**


End file.
